


Buckskin and Fur

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Buckskin and Fur

**Buckskin and Fur**

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 146

**Summary:** Gwen is fighting at Arthur’s side once more.

**A/N:** Part of the King’s Lady Series

 

 

Why did she always find herself holding a sword and fighting by Arthur's side? Gwen asked herself as she looked at the blade in her hand.

Gwen knew the answer. She had faith in him. She would always have faith in him. Arthur was her King and her heart's love. She knew she would always fight for him and beside him.

Here she was waiting for the signal to charge on the enemy. Where else would she be?

Gwen looked over at Arthur to find him looking at her with a sorrowful look. She held her position. This was not the time for hurt feelings to distract them. It was too dangerous a situation for distractions.

She turned to face the front and waited for the battle cry. She didn’t have to wait long before they were on the move into the heart of the enemy. 


End file.
